


Yellow Hearts- Soap's POV

by AuthenticDeath



Series: Price/Soap High School Type Beat [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Major AU, Out of Character, its a high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticDeath/pseuds/AuthenticDeath
Summary: price and soap high school au in soap's pov
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price
Series: Price/Soap High School Type Beat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976350
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Yellow Hearts- Soap's POV

**Author's Note:**

> right, so, this is "Yellow Hearts" in soap's pov. if you haven't read that part, i'd very much appreciate if you did. a few people commented that they wanted soap's pov so y'know, i gotta provide lmao. this is based on the song "yellow hearts" by ant summers. this is kind cringe but i hope you enjoy! please, let me know what you think!
> 
> also, this was like, half beta read by my brother

The last period of the day always seemed to go fast, yet slow, especially on Fridays. _Sigh._ Whatever. John "Soap" MacTavish opened up his journal to his latest drawing. It was a landscape sketch of an old Russian gulag. He adjusted some parts and erased others. 

He sighed again. His eyes seemed to move on their own as they drifted to the boy across the room. John Price, Soap's big fat crush. The problem was this: Soap was too shy to make a move, not to mention they were in different social groups.

Soap then tore his eyes away from him when he noticed Price move. _Don't want to get caught, now do we?_ He stole another glance when he was sure Price went back to his notes. He had it real bad for Price. Like, he was constantly on his mind. Not in a weird, creepy way but more like, "I wonder what Price is doing right now" kind of way. Soap pursed his lips when he found that to still be weird.

From where Soap was sitting, he could see the starting of a beard on Price's chin. Soap noticed he always carried a hat with him, whether it be a beanie or a boonie. His hair, while short, looked soft to the touch. _Oh, to be able to run his fingers through it...alright, let's chill out now._ In all his time spent staring at Price, he still marveled at how blue his eyes were. It seemed to be a perfect mix of light and dark, a beautiful combo of azure and cerulean. He felt as though he wouldn't be able to recreate the color with his markers or pencils.

Soap went back to his journal. Flipping a few pages back, he stopped on a drawing of a man. Price, to be exact. Soap tried to make it as realistic as he could. He worked hard on the shading and the in details. He was quite proud of it. He made minor adjustments and smiled a little. He had written Price's name in the corner, but it was missing something... _aha! That's it!_

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a yellow marker and drew different sized hearts around the name. _Perfect._

Just as he finished, his classmates started to pack up and stand. A quick look at the clock told him it was almost time to go. He put away his marker and pencil and closed his journal. He stayed seated, unlike the rest of his classmates, including Price. _Man, those muscles_. Soap wondered how they would feel... _Jesus_ , he has a problem. 

The bell rang and he followed after the rest of the class. He noticed Price had waited. _Hmm_. He weaved through people as he walked through the halls. Gaz is supposed to pick him up today. He stepped outside and paused. How did it take him _this_ long to realize he was missing his journal?

Soap quickly made a roundabout and walked back to the classroom quickly. The lights were off, not a good sign. He tried the doorknob. Locked. Just his luck. He retraced his steps, just in case he dropped it along the way. He didn't see it. Well, his name is on the cover page, so maybe whoever finds it will return it, without looking inside.

He went outside again. He told Gaz he was in the front of the school and lifted his eyes to look for his blue Mustang. He glanced at the people around him. All acquaintances. But then, his heart skipped a beat. There he was.

Price stood a ways away from him. No, wait, he was walking _towards_ Soap! No, he must be passing by, right?

"Hey, Soap!" Shit. Soap turned his head.

"Oh, uh, hey, Price," _jeeezz_ was he blushing? Soap was, indeed, blushing. 

"You dropped your journal in the classroom. I've been looking for you, so I could return it," huh? Wait a minute, back up, pause. _Price?_ Found his _journal?_ Soap's eyes went from Price, to the journal and back to Price.

"Oh! Oh, my God! Thank you so much! I tried to go back for it but the room was locked," Soap felt his face going even hotter. He reached out and took the journal, their fingers brushing for a few seconds. 

Oh, man.

"You're welcome. I presume it means a lot to you, judging from how much you use it," Price gave a nod.

"Haha, yeah," Seriously? _Haha, yeah?_ Fucking hell, he was terrible at this.

They were silent for a moment before Price spoke up, "Well, I've got to go, my, uh, my friend is waiting for me." Damn. 

"Oh, uhm, yeah, same. I'll see you later, Price," which wasn't untrue, because he spotted Gaz's car pulling into the lot.

"Yeah, for sure," Price turned away, "you're really good at drawing, by the way." Soap smiled and Price left, getting into a Jeep. Soap thinks he recognizes the driver.

Hey, wait a second. What did Price say? He was...good at drawing? Good...at drawing? Does that mean…? Uh oh.

As he walked to Gaz's Mustang, he flipped open the journal, going through each page quickly. He opened the door and got into the passenger seat. He shut the door and flipped the next page over, to the one of Price. His eyes scanned the page.

Nothing seems out of place...oh. Oh. Soap's eyes locked onto the note by the name. _Gorgeous drawing. Doesn't compare to you, though. Call me._ A series of numbers followed after it. A phone number. Was this really Price's?

"Hey, muppet, you listening to me?" Gaz's voice floated into his mind. Right, he exists. 

"What did you say?" Soap closed his journal. 

Gaz raised a brow, "I asked who that was in your journal."

"Nobody," he replied a little too fast. Gaz snorted.

"Yeah, okay. Is that why it has so much detail? And is that why his name is in _yellow hearts_?"

"Shut up, Gaz," Soap lightly hit Gaz's arm and avoided eye contact. The older man laughed. They drove in silence for a bit before Soap spoke up again. "Hey, Gaz?" He said

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if the person you liked gave you their phone number?" Soap kept his eyes downcast.

"Well, I'd send them a message and get talking."

Soap nodded. Gaz took a glance at the boy and smiled.

"Was it the guy in your journal?" He asked. Soap felt his face burn up.

"Maybe," he mumbled. They arrived at Gaz's flat and climbed out of the car.

"Aw, look at you, you've got a crush! When did he give you his number?" Gaz laughed as they walked up the path to the door.

"I dropped my journal in class and he found it and gave it back to me and said that I was really good at drawing and then I looked in the journal and he had seen the drawing of him and look what he wrote," Soap rambled as he opened the journal to Price's page and shoved it into Gaz's hands. 

The older man looked at the drawing then the note, "what's the problem? He likes you too so make your move."

"But what if he doesn't actually like me and did this as a joke?" Soap scratched the back of his head.

"Do you really think he would do that?" Gaz raised his brow.

"No…" Soap replied.

"Exactly. He likes you, Soap, and you like him so," Gaz motioned with his hands.

"You really think he likes me back?"

"Of course. No good man would go through all this just to prank someone."

"I guess you're right. I'll text him tonight," Soap smiled. Gaz clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Excellent. But do I get to meet him soon?"

**Author's Note:**

> so, how was it? anything that needs fixing? should i continue this with perhaps their next couple interactions after this or maybe their first date? maybe gaz and macmillan be talking about this to each other? let me know what you think!


End file.
